Chapter 14 - Boshi's Scheme (G
The contents of Dr. B’s trench coat took GB’s breath away. Lining every inch of the inner right side were plastic bags filled with glowing mushrooms. Some were labeled, displaying such friendly messages as “DANGER”, “NOT FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION”, and a little illustration of a skull with crossbones. It was only when Dr. B began to creep slowly towards GB that the blooper found anything to say. “What’s going on here?” he questioned, inching backwards. “I’m no doctor, but those don’t look very safe.” “Trust me, they’re not,” the dinosaur replied, stopping a few feet in front of GB when the blooper found his back against the wall. “Since I’m going to kill you anyways, however, I guess I might as well tell you what’s going on. Believe it or not, I’m not a doctor myself.” “WHAT?” GB cried out in shock. “Yes, it’s true. I’m but an international criminal and drug dealer. This in mind, the comment I made about my popularity wasn’t necessarily untrue. I am wanted by police all over the globe at this point, so I’ve got to keep a low profile. I suppose I was lucky to scam my way into the medical office with the most clueless managers ever. Now, I suppose you’re wondering why I would go to all this trouble just to permanently silence a little weakling like yourself. The answer is quite simple, really: I’m not. Oh no, there is so much more to my plan. I’ll take care of you, and then all of the Glitz Pit’s money will be mine!” “Ha, you really think you can get away with that?” GB boasted, unsuccessfully covering up his terror. “This place is crawling with battlers who will take you down in minutes! You don’t stand a chance.” “Uh oh, a bunch of inexperienced children to block my way! That’s right, kid. I’ve seen these fights before, and the battlers you speak of aren’t exactly top notch. Even if they were, however, it wouldn’t be anything compared to what I’ve gone up against. I’m a master of stealth, you stupid squid, and I can take out every one of your friends from the shadows if need be.” Boshi began to chuckle, turning around and rifling through his trench coat. “Enough talk. Let’s see what special treat I have for you in here.” At this point, GB was in panic mode. He knew that, if he didn’t act fast, this dinosaur could do the unimaginable. Well, it was actually quite imaginable, as he just described everything he would do. That, however, was besides the point. GB felt unable to ram his enemy due to his horribly disfigured condition. This in mind, he decided that the use of poison poke was his best option. He was readying his attack when Boshi continued. “Ah, here we are. Good ol’ #32. I’ve been saving you for a special occasion.” He opened the bag, removed the mushroom, and turned around. GB glared at him and took aim. He was too nervous to fire. While he failed to land a heroic attack on his foe, however, he did manage to ink all over him in the most unheroic way possible. The dinosaur clutched his burning eyes, stumbling backwards, and slipped on ink that landed on the ground. Meanwhile, GB used the ground ink to his advantage, sliding under the low quality bed nearby. When Boshi had rubbed the black gunk from his eyes, he stood up and whipped his head around, enraged. “WHERE ARE YOU, RUNT?” Noticing the trail that the blooper had left, he got down on his knees and looked under the bed. In another total accident, GB discharged his ink all over him once more. “Who’s the weakling now?” cried out a slightly more confident GB. This confidence lasted a few seconds before Boshi shattered it to pieces. “Still you!” Using all the strength he had developed over his years as a criminal, Boshi hoisted up a file cabinet and tossed it into the air. It crashed down through the cheap cot, barely missing the blooper. He did the same with the other cabinet, then threw each locker at the bed, one by one. When the dinosaur had settled down, he stood motionless in the silence for a minute. “That’s what happens when you mess with Dr. B.” With that, the convict poked his head out the door, looked in both directions, and slipped out into the hall. GB was more thankful for his disgusting ability to ink himself out of fear then than ever. His well lubricated body had allowed him to slip inside of the first cabinet and wedge himself between the files, keeping him from further arm. Unfortunately, getting out of it caused him more pain than ever. By the time he made it out from under the pile of wreckage, he could barely function. He knew that he had to alert the others, but he couldn’t bring himself to move another inch. Right when he was about to give up, however, GB noticed something on the ground a foot away from his face. Reaching out to grab it, he realized that it was the bag containing the #32 mushroom Boshi had planned to use on him. The sight of the drug made GB realize how grave the situation really was. Sure, moving about at this point might horribly injure or even kill him. The alternative in which all his friends could die, however, seemed much worse. GB pocketed the mushroom and painstakingly picked himself up, screaming like a little girl the whole time. Moving over to the room’s corner, he picked up a duster (that was ironically covered in dust) and jammed it into his wound. It was the most painful thing that the squid had ever done, but he needed the limb if he was going to make it out of the room. Finally, the blooper took a deep breath and began his trek. He stayed true to his own belief and made it out of the room, but he didn’t get much further than that. GB collapsed in the doorway, but the fact that he was able to get the door open was enough. “Wow!” Snoozer cried out. “You must have one killer exercise program!”